The Forbidden Forest
by the-time-witch-at-221b
Summary: A night in the Forbidden Forest with Draco Malfoy? What could be worse? *first story on fanfiction, please enjoy!*


The Forbidden Forest

 **Hello! This is my first story on fanfiction . net, hope you like it! I did this for a contest but didn't win :(, but hopefully you'll like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue please, Luna is my lawyer though.**

* * *

(set in third year)

It was a dark and bitter night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A young wizard by the name of Harry Potter, was going to Transfiguration with his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. When they bumped into the person they least wanted to see, Draco Malfoy. Who was flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oi Potter! I have a proposition for you, that is, if you can face the dementors" drawled Malfoy.

"We're not interested," replied Ron

"Weasley, I don't recall talking to you," said Draco in reply.

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Hermione annoyed.

"Again, why would I even talk to you little mudblood," said Malfoy rudely.

"Shut it Malfoy, what do you want?" said Harry, stepping in.

"I dare you, and your little friends here, to go into the Forbidden Forest, all night."

"Are you serious Malfoy? We would never do something as stupid as that," said Harry.

"Fine, if you're so scared of the dementors, might faint and collapse, like the quidditch match I suppose you can't."

Harry was fuming, Draco saw that he only had a few moments if he wanted his plan to work.

"Fine, I'll add something, we'll go as well, we'll meet you by the Forbidden forest just before curfew, if you're answer is yes," added Draco, he knew that Harry, would definitely come, so he would be there.

"So, do you think we should do it?" asked Ron, after Transfiguration.

"Ron! Of course not! We should've reported Malfoy to McGonagall," said Hermione, appalled by Ron's question.

"Hermione, we have to go, or else Malfoy will never let me hear the end of it," said Harry.

"Harry, who cares?" asked Hermione exasperatedly.

"I do, okay, people think I'm weird enough around the dementors, if we don't do this, Malfoy will spread it around the school," said Harry, taking Hermione's question seriously.

"Fine, but if they're not there we're leaving!" said Hermione.

"Alright, but how are we going to be able to get out?" asked Ron.

"We could ask Lupin…" Hermione trailed off.

"Lupin?" asked Harry, confused, "Why Lupin?"

"Oh, I don't know he was ill for the last couple days, we could take advantage of that," said Hermione cleverly.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron, annoyed from the lack of information.

"Well, we could ask for a pass to go to "Hagrid's" so we could get past all the security," said Hermione thoughtfully.

"That could work," said Harry slowly.

"Hmm, let's go ask right now," said Ron.

"Now?" asked Hermione, a little confused.

"Why not? We still got an hour before we got to meet Malfoy," said Ron.

"Okay, let's go."

"Took you long enough Potter," said Malfoy, as they arrived.

"You thought we weren't coming? asked Harry.

"I always doubt you Potter," retorted Malfoy.

"So, what's the catch?" asked Ron, a little late.

"Ron! Why're you asking that now?" asked Hermione.

"Better late than never," replied Ron, shrugging.

"Well, _Weasley_ , it's just about surviving a night in the forest, and if you do, I'll make sure _you_ don't get detention,"

"Alright, let's go," said Hermione.

"Slow down Granger, what happens if you guys leave?" asked Malfoy sneakily.

"Then, we make sure you don't get detention," replied Harry, with no idea how to do that.

"No Potter, I don't think so, I want more out of life, how about you resign quidditch if you leave,"

"Harry, mate, you can't do that, the team needs you," said Ron, as if he were talking to someone with low intelligence.

Harry thought about this, _so that's what he wants, to win, never thought he'd go so low, I will though, I'm no coward_.

"Alright deal," said Harry finally.

Hermione and Ron gasped, Malfoy smirked.

"Alright, may the best win," said Malfoy.

In the forest, Ron was jumping at every sound, a rustle, a whistle, a howl even sometimes.

"Ron, for goodness sake, stop jumping at every little sound," said Hermione, annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just scared of getting eaten," replied Ron.

There was a loud howl, they all jumped.

"Now who's jumping?" asked Ron.

"Shut up for a second Ron," said Harry.

"Harry, mate do you hear something?"

"Yeah, and it's not werewolves, c'mon," muttered Harry.

"What do you mean it's not werewolves Harry?" asked Ron.

"Malfoy," said Hermione.

"Malfoy?" Ron asked, "Why Malfoy?"

"'Cause he wants me to resign, c'mon, I got a plan," muttered Harry again.

Malfoy snicked, he couldn't see Harry and his friends, but he had heard Weasley. _Slytherin shall win the quidditch cup_.

"C'mon, I hear them move let's go," Draco motioned silently to Crabbe and Goyle.

"So what's your _plan_ , exactly Harry?" asked Hermione.

"It's simple really, we will conjure up some smoke, make a few sounds, and then, we'll go under the invisibility cloak, and start throwing sticks and rocks at Malfoy," said Harry, as they went to found Malfoy.

"Alright, I guess it works, what about after?" asked Hermione.

"We'll sneak out under the cloak, the teachers will never know we were there," said Harry.

"Brilliant Harry, those snakes will never know what happened to them," said Ron approvingly.

After a while of trying to find Harry again, Draco was starting to think that Harry had left the forest. They started to go back when they heard a noise.

" _Aaaooooooooooo,"_ something howled.

"What was that?" Draco asked to Crabbe.

"I don't Draco, a werewolf?" asked Goyle.

"It's not full moon," snapped Draco.

A stick came out of no where, and struck Draco on the head.

" _Now,"_ whispered Harry under the cloak.

Draco felt hands on his neck, but he couldn't see anything. _What on earth is happening?_ He thought.

Hermione and Ron took Crabbe and Goyle by the scruffs of their necks and pulled them out of the forest.

Harry was left with to deal with Draco after Hermione and Ron quietly escaped.

" _GET OUT,"_ Harry yelled in a very deep voice.

" _GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!"_ he yelled, and kicked Malfoy in the shins as he ran off.

Draco ran straight out of the forest, _straight into Mcgonagall._

"Mr. Malfoy, may I inquire, why you are in the Forbidden Forest?" she asked.

"Potter, was in there too!" he said.

"No he was not, I just saw him come down to the common room for some water in fact, when Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley, informed me you were here," she replied.

Hermione and Ron smirked.

"Up to bed, all of you, , please see me 8:00 tomorrow evening, make that for the next week,"

As Draco went upstairs, he thought, _this isn't the end Potter._

* * *

 **Well, that was lame, hope you guys liked it anyway!**

 **-harrypottercrookshanks**


End file.
